corruptcongressfandomcom-20200213-history
Jawaharlal Nehru
' Jawaharlal Nehru ' (जवाहर लाल गॉंडू "नामबला") was the son of Thussu (Motilal Nehru's second wife) and Mobarak Ali (Motilal Nehru 's boss). Jawaharlal Nehru 's birth place, 77 Mirganj in Allahabad, is a brothel. The entire locality is a well known red light area since long. It has not become aen.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nehru–Gandhi_family brothel recently, but it has been a brothel even before Jawaharlal Nehru ’s birth. A portion of the same house was sold by his father Motilal Nehru to a prostitute named Lali Jaan and it came to be known as “Imambada”. M. O. Mathai of Indian Civil Service served as the Private Secretary to Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru . Mathai has written a book “Reminiscences of the Nehru Age” (ISBN-13: 9780706906219).In the book Mathai reveals that there was intense love affair between Jawaharlal Nehru and Edwina Mountbatten (wife of the last Viceroy to India, Louis Mountbatten). The Nehru -Edwina romance was a source of great embarrassment for Indira Gandhi, who used to seek Maulana Abul Kalam Azad’s help in persuading her father to be little discreet about their relationship. Also Nehru had love affair with Sarojini Naidu’s daughter Padmaja Naidu, whomNehru got appointed as the Governor of Bengal. It is revealed that Nehru used to keep her portrait in his bed room, which Indira would often remove. It caused some tension between father(Nehru ) and daughter. Apart from these ladies, Pandit Nehru had an affair with a sanyasin from Benares named Shraddha Mata. She was an attractive Sanskrit scholar well versed in the ancient Indian scriptures and mythology. When she conceived out of their illicit relationship, in 1949, in a convent in Bangalore, she insisted that Nehru should marry her. But, Nehru declined that because it could affect his political career. A son was born and he was kept at a Christian Missionary Boarding School. His date of birth is estimated to be 30th May, 1949. He may be in his early sixties now. Convents in such matters maintain secrecy to prevent humiliation of the child. Though Mathai confirmed the existence of the child, no efforts have ever been made to locate him. He must have grown up as a Catholic Christian blissfully ignorant of who his father was. Netaji Subhash Chandra Bose and Dr. Shyama Prasad Mukherjee were competitors of Jawaharlal Nehru for the post of Prime Minister of India and both of them died under mysterious circumstances. Knowing all these facts, is there any meaning of celebrating Nehru ’s birthday as Children’s Day? Presenting him as a different person to our children and hiding the truth, amounts to denying education to them. Jawahar Lal Nehru was the founding chairperson of the Indian National Man Boy Congress Party(INC) , the Indian arm of the NAMBLA . After Nehru 's death, NAMBLA campaigned hard and succeeded in getting Nehru 's bday, 14 Nov, declared as Childrens Day. Every Khangressi is expected to spread some Man Boy Love on this day in the memory of the chief pedophile . Category:Nehru-Gandhi Family